Super Wing Commander Campaign
Super Wing Commander follows a similar format to Wing Commander 1 however the game is made up of one single campaign that continues with Goddard series (adapted from Secret Mission 1), and ends with Jakarta series (what fans refer to as Secret Missions 1.5 and partially adapted from Secret Missions 2). Sometimes the characters involved between missions are different than who appeared in Wing Commander 1, and there is additional subplot concerning the kilrathi cloaking device technology that weaves throughout the campaigns, as well asother 'new events' not seen in Wing Commander 1. Also of note is sometimes technology from WC2 appears in the game when they chronologically shouldn't exist as of yet, which puts its placement in the timeline into question. While its considered to be the memoirs of Armstrong, its not clear if he's covering events that actually take place 'later' in the timeline, rather than around 2654.110 (as hinted in the manual). Series *Enyo series *McAulliffe series *Gateway series *Gimle series *Brimstone series *Chengdu series *Dakota series *Port Hedland series *Kurasawa series *Rostov series *Hubble's Star series *Venice series *Hell's Kitchen series *Goddard series *Border Zone series *Midgard series *Jotunheim series *Bifrost series *Valgard series *Vigrid series *Retreat series *Tartarus series *Cairo series *Anchorage series *Jakarta series Enyo series Winning leads to McAulliffe series, losing leads to Gateway series. Lounge: Shotglass, Paladin and Angel Enyo 0: Armstrong and Spirit Lounge: Shotglass, Maniac & Hunter Enyo 1: Armstrong and Spirit McAulliffe series Winning leads to Gimle series losing leads to Brimstone series. Lounge: Shotglass, Iceman and Knight. McAulliffe 0: Armstrong and Paladin Lounge: Shotglass, Maniac and Bossman. McAulliffe 1: Armstrong and Paladin. Lounge: Shotglass, Paladin, and Bossman/Ripper McAulliffe 2: Armstrong and Paladin Gateway series Winning leads to Brimstone series, losing leads to Chengdu series. Gimle series Winning leads to Dakota series losing leads to Brimstone series. Lounge: Shotglass, Iceman & Angel Gimle 0: Armstrong and Angel Lounge: Shotglass, Maniac, and Hunter. Gimle 1: Armstrong and Angel Lounge: Shotglass, Iceman, and Knight. Gimle 2: Armstrong and Angel Brimstone series Winning leads to Dakota series, losing leads to Port Hedland series. Chengdu series Winning leads to Brimstone series, losing leads to Port Hedland series. Dakota series Winning leads to Kurasawa series, losing leads to Rostov series. Lounge: Shotglass, Maniac, and Hunter. Dakota 0: Armstrong and Knight Lounge: Shotglass, Spirit and Knight. Dakota 1: Armstrong and Knight Lounge: Shotglass, Paladin and Bossman. Dakota 2: Armstrong and Knight Port Hedland series Winning leads to Rostov series, losing leads to Hubble's Star series. Kurasawa series Winning leads to Venice series, losing leads to Rostov series. Lounge: Shotglass, Maniac, and Angel Kurasawa 0: Armstrong and Bossman. Lounge: Shotglass, Spirit, and Knight Kurasawa 1: Armstrong and Bossman. Lounrge: Shotglass, Iceman and Hunter. Kurasawa 2: Armstrong and Bossman. Rostov series Winning leads to Venice series, losing leads to Hell's Kitchen series. Hubble's Star series Winning leads to Rostov series, losing leads to Hell's Kitchen series. Venice series Confederation winning scenario. Leads directly to Goddard series. Lounge: Shotglass, Paladin, and Hunter. Venice 0: Armstrong and Hunter. Lounge: Shotglass, Maniac, and Bossman. Venice 1: Armstrong and Hunter. Lounge: Shotglass, Paladin and Hunter. Venice 2: Armstrong and Hunter Lounge: Shotglass, Hunter, and Angel. Venice 3: Armstrong and Hunter Hell's Kitchen series Confederation losing scenario. Leads directly to Goddard series. Goddard series Win leads to Border Zone series, lose leads to Retreat series. Lounge: Shotglass, Iceman, and Bossman. Goddard 0: Armstrong and Hunter Lounge: Shotglass, Goddard 1: Armstrong and Hunter Border Zone series Lounge: Shotglass, Maniac, and Angel Border Zone 0: Armstrong and Angel Lounge: Shotglass, Paladin, and Knight Border Zone 1: Armstrong and Angel Lounge: Sam, Spirit, and Retreat series Any losing path from Goddard series, Border Zone series, Midgard series, Jotunheim series, Bifrost series, Valgard series, Vigrid series. Leads to Border Zone series 2. Jakarta series Win or lose final mission for different endings.